


Fortune Favours

by AnotherStoryMustBegin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Circus, Animals, Bottom Oh Sehun, Circus, Deception, Dom/sub Undertones, Fire, Fortune Telling, Friendship, Gymnastics, Juggling, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Magic Tricks, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Secrets, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Trapeze, nothing sexual while he's underage, sekai - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStoryMustBegin/pseuds/AnotherStoryMustBegin
Summary: Break in, steal the ring, get out. Surely that can't be too difficult? By the time Sehun finds himself face to face with the fearful ringmaster Kim Jongin, he's begun to realise quite how wrong he is.





	1. The Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonsOfBelial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBelial/gifts).



_It has to be here_ , Sehun reasoned as he rummaged through drawers. His quick hands ran along everything in sight… bright hanging costumes, sweet perfumes, acrobatic equipment and trinkets like spun glass. _It has to be in here somewhere!_

The description Sehun had been given was very unique. A vivid jade stone set in a dainty gold ring. He would recognise it as soon as he saw it, they told him. It was a good thing the place was already in disarray, he thought, or else his frantic search would be rather obvious. Not that it would matter once he got what he came for. They would never see him again, if all went according to plan.

Outside he heard the hoots and cheers of the audience. The circus must have been nearing the halfway mark now. The thought made Sehun’s shoulders sag in relief. He still had plenty of time to carry out his mission.

He had snuck in through a small crawlspace in the ceiling of the troupe’s sleeping quarters – a grubby skylight no wider than the span of his shoulders that dug painfully into his sides as his shimmied down through it. Clearly they had sent the runt for a reason.

 _The audience seem to be getting louder_ , Sehun thought absently after a while, hands still rummaging through pockets. The excited conversation sounded as if it were spilling from the nearby tent. Perhaps people were leaving mid-show?

It took only a beat longer for Sehun to realise that the sounds were in fact coming his way. He squeaked and sprang up from his crouch, spinning around wildly in search of a hiding place.

“C’mon, Baek! Hurry it up.”

“We have ages!” came the breezy reply, “we’re not on again till the finale.”

“You know how Jongin gets though.”

“I know how _you_ get, hyung.”

Sehun panicked and dived for a wardrobe, curling up at the bottom and pulling the doors shut from the inside with his fingers. Only a strip of light shone through at the hinges, but if he squinted he could make out a short figure barrelling into the room just behind the first voice. The other arrived hot on his heels and gave Sehun no time to prepare before he began to strip unceremoniously out of his costume. The other was soon doing the same and Sehun’s hands flew over his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up. Nothing about this so far had gone according to plan, he realised with a sigh, settling back into a stack of towels and linen as he let the sea of talk wash over him.

“Channie used my hairbrush again!” one of them wailed.

“So?”

“So now my brush has red on it.”

“You _told_ him he could borrow it!”

A pause, “I did?”

“I think ‘what’s mine is yours’ were your exact words.”

“So I did” he laughed, which caused the other to groan, “Aww Min Min, am I giving you a headache?”

“You _are_ a headache” his friend chuckled.

“Then Robin shall restore amends,” he declared, the words followed by the smack of a kiss, “There! All better.”

Sehun wasn’t sure if it was the cosiness of the bundled fabrics around him or the lull of their playful voices, but he began to feel the pull of a nap difficult to ignore. It wasn’t long before he was sleeping soundly, none the wiser as the two voices once again retreated into the distance.

Many more arrived before long, and as the rumble of the engine started up, Sehun didn’t even stir.

 

* * *

 

“Maybe open the window next time you use that stuff,” Junmyeon choked through the thick cloud of perfume Yixing had just sprayed into the small space. It wasn’t long before everyone else was coughing too and Yixing moved to open the skylights, at least having the decency to look sheepish.

“What’s that even meant to smell like?”

“I can _taste_ it!”

Chen and Baekhyun began to flap their arms frantically, dissolving into giggles when that proved ineffective.

“Shh! You’ll wake Jongin.”

It was Kyungsoo who came up with the bright idea to waft it out with pillowcases. He padded quietly over to the wardrobe, drew the doors wide…

And stopped dead in his tracks.

Nestled at the bottom with the sheets curled tightly around him he found a boy fast asleep, brown hair fluffed up with bedhead, features soft and burrowed against the nest of fabrics. He couldn’t be older than sixteen, Kyungsoo reasoned. Only a child, and a filthy one at that. He was covered in scratches and dirt, at least half of which must have transferred onto the bedding beneath him.

“Guys…” he spoke across the commotion, and everyone turned to face him, “We’ve got ourselves a little stowaway...” He took a step to the side to reveal the boy. Suddenly the room grew hushed.

“How did he even get in here?”

“And _when_?” Chanyeol wondered, coming and resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s head as he peered inside.

Baekhyun was the next to creep over, crouching in front of the doors as he peered at the boy. Whether it was the hushed voices or the movement in the air that did it the boy had begun to stir, and soon two doe eyes were fluttering open and staring up at him.

“Hello!” Baekhyun cooed brightly. The boy blinked back blearily, gaze shifting past the pixie to the many other sets of eyes locked on him. It only took a moment for sleepy confusion to tip over into alarm, and soon he was scurrying backwards and hitting the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

The last thing Sehun remembered before nodding off was the smell of fresh linen and the sound of sweet laughter filling the air. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by strangers, all eyes on him, feeling like a hunted animal.

 _Shit_.

“What are you doing in here?” one of them asked.

“I…” he tried, but found himself lost for words.

“You realise these are private quarters, right?” they asked again, cat-eyes narrowing interrogatively.

“Minnie you’re frightening him,” Another chided softly, hair champagne pink and brows furrowed in concern.

“Frightening who?”

Sehun watched every head snap around to the far side of the room where a figure lay, one who had gone unnoticed until that moment. As soon as he rose to his feet Sehun wondered how that had ever been possible. He felt all breath leave him as soon as their eyes locked. The man wasn’t overly tall, but had an aura of intimidation around him that even the lanky redhead seemed to lack. His head was a shock of platinum blonde, dishevelled in a way that could have been purposeful or simply a bedhead. His full lips seemed to settle into a frown, eyes narrowed.

“And you are?” he said, white teeth bared in a way that made Sehun’s head spin. Beautiful, feral…

 _The mission_. He still had a job to do, he reminded himself. _Bide your time_ , a voice whispered, so he straightened out like an arrow and stared right back at the blonde

“Oh Sehun,” he answered, opting for honesty wherever possible. No point making the web harder for him to weave.

In front of him the pink-haired boy cocked his head to the side.

“Sehun…” he repeated thoughtfully, “Are you lost, little one?”

The blonde barked a laugh that made Sehun jump, arms folded across his chest, “So the kid found himself in a locked trailer because of poor navigational skills? How many punters has that happened to before, Junmyeon?”

He strode across to him then and the others around him unconsciously cleared out of his path. All except for the small brunette, who continued to observe them both quietly with a serious expression. The blonde sneered down at him, and Sehun knew he had about ten seconds to come up with a decent enough excuse before they threw him to the curb.

_Ten._

“I’m sorry, I…”

_Nine._

“I didn’t mean to-”

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

The blonde loomed over him waiting, but a glint of something had caught Sehun’s eye.

_Five._

_Four._

A single chain hung low around the man’s neck, stopping at his abdomen.

At the bottom hung a gold band set with cut jade. _That was it!_

_Three._

_Two._

Sehun’s gaze snapped up, knowing he couldn’t leave yet. Not when the treasure was close enough to touch.

_One._

“I needed to talk to you b-but I nodded off while waiting,” he blurted out, “I thought you would be too busy packing away after the show to bother with me, but I needed you to listen to what I have to say.”

“And what’s that?” the blonde quirked his brow.

“Huh?”

“We’re all ears.”

“I…” Sehun swallowed, “I want to join your circus.”


	2. The Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun pleads his case for staying with the circus and Jongin is less than pleased.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” The blonde asked incredulously.

“You heard me,” Sehun scrambled out of the cupboard to stand, skinny arms folded across his chest as he puffed himself up, “I’d like to join your circus troupe.”

“You would, would you?” the man sneered, stalking slowly forward till he stood uncomfortably close. Sehun swore the air dropped ten degrees when the other’s piercing gaze met his, “And how old are you?”

“S-seventeen…” Sehun admitted. He blushed when he saw the blonde’s lip curl cruelly.

“A child,” the man smirked. He had to be in his mid-twenties at least.

“I’m _not_ a child.”

“An outspoken one at that…” he scoffed, “The last thing I need.”

“Wait, Jongin,” the redhead piped up, “don’t you think you should hear him out?”

“I don’t take in strays, Chanyeol.” Jongin’s eyes never left Sehun, who had begun to hold his breath without realising it. He let it out now with a huff.

“I’m not a stray either!” he argued. The words sounded a lot smaller out loud than they had in his head and Sehun couldn’t help but wince.

“Run home, little boy. We don’t need you,” Jongin said, turning away. He paused only when he felt a hand grab his sleeve. The leader was greeted by a scowl when he at last looked back.

If there was one thing Sehun hated, it was being talked down to.

“You can’t know that,” he protested, eyes pleading as he rose up on his toes, “How do you know I’m not exactly what you’ve been missing?”

“Careful, kid...” the shortest rested a hand on his shoulder, frowning under thick eyebrows. Sehun shook himself free of his grip.

“And what would that be?” Jongin demanded, beginning to circle around him. As he moved he gestured to the others that filled the room, “Baekhyun and Minseok are trapeze artists...”

The raven-haired pixie blew a kiss.

The auburn one winked a cat-eye.

“Chanyeol is a fire breather…”

Finger guns from the red-head.

“Kyungsoo’s an animal tamer...”

A silent nod of acknowledgment from the short brunette.

“Junmyeon performs magic…”

Champagne Pink waved cheerfully.

“Jongdae juggles…”

The puppy grinned from ear to ear.

“Yixing is a gymnast…”

A dimpled smile and a salute.

“And me?” Jongin stopped in front of Sehun once again, crowding him even closer than before, “I’m the ringmaster. Now that’s a pretty comprehensive list, wouldn’t you say?”

Sehun said nothing as he felt his shoulders wilt. He could feel his skin catching fire, a realisation which only made the blush run deeper.

“So tell me quickly, Oh Sehun. What exactly is it you will bring to my team?”

Sehun swallowed. He needed to think of something, and _quick_.

“I don’t like to repeat myself...”

 _Just say something,_ he thought. _Anything!_

“Did you hear me-”

“Your errand boy.”

“My _what?_ ”

“I’m your new errand boy,” he said again, sounding a little surer of himself.

“Are you indeed?” Jongin raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Sehun nodded sagely. He was a little startled himself at the direction this was taking, but that was okay. Sehun had always been good at rolling with surprises.

“Ask me to do whatever you want. You name it, I’ll do it.”

“Anything, you say?”

“Anything.”

“Alright,” Jongin smiled then, but the sight stirred something uncomfortable in Sehun’s chest. It didn’t quite reach the man’s eyes, “Then this is all I ask of you…” he leaned in and spoke low, “Go back to wherever it is you came from, Oh Sehun. Somewhere you belong.”

Sehun’s heart sank. “You’re not even going to give me a chance?”

“I’ve seen all I need to.”

“How can we make an informed decision without seeing how he works first?”

Those very words had been on the tip of the boy’s tongue, but it wasn’t Sehun who spoke them. It was the brunette, who still hovered by the blonde’s shoulder.

“Kyungsoo, enough,” the leader barked.

“He’s right, Jonginnie,” Baekhyun spoke up, “A trial period is only fair.”

“We all got one,” Jongdae added.

“And besides,” Yixing added thoughtfully, “it’s not like we can turn back now we’re on the move.”

Jongin raise a hand, sending the room into silence. His face looked ashen and Sehun’s heart sank.

“I’ve heard enough. Everyone to bed,” he ordered, “and you…”

Here it came. Any second and he’d be out…

“Tomorrow begins your three day trial.”

“M-my…my _what?_ ”

“You heard me,” Jongin narrowed his gaze, “Time to prove your value. You have until the end of the week.”

“I knew it! Who could say no to that face?” Chanyeol cooed, coming closer to squish Sehun cheeks while the younger’s face remained frozen in bewilderment.

“Where’s he going to sleep?” asked Kyungsoo calmly.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Junmyeon smiled.

“Neither do we!” Baekhyun emerged from behind Chanyeol and Jongdae, circling his arms round Sehun’s waist, “Be warned though, cutie. Channie rolls around a lot in his sleep.”

“Shove, that's the secret,” Jongdae grinned, “Tactical use of the elbow.”

“The boy won’t be sharing with any of you.”

Minseok blinked, “Wait, surely…”

“Not _you_ , Jongin?!” Jongdae squawked. The blonde just shook his head.

“Have you forgotten so soon? Sehun already made his bed.” He nodded towards the linen cupboard, then back to the youngest, “You seemed cosy enough in there when we found you, after all.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Sehun stirred into consciousness it took him a moment to work out where he was. His body was tightly curled so the snug wardrobe could accommodate him comfortably, and as he unwound his limbs they felt stiff and sore.

The clock on the wall read five o’clock. It was brighter out than he expected, and it took him a minute to register that the vehicle was no longer moving. The others were scattered on the floor around the room, fast asleep and piled up like a litter of cubs. Sehun’s eyes searched for Jongin but found no sign. Perhaps he slept elsewhere?

Sehun tiptoed round the bodies to the door, jiggling the handle but with no luck. He gave it a light kick to stir the stiff hinges into life, and the door creaked quietly outwards. Descending the wooden steps he gasped when his feet met with damp grass. He smiled, curling his toes and glancing down along the line of other vehicles, now parked and locked into place at the wheels. Immediately past the sleeping quarters was a huge cage concealed beneath brown tarpaulin. After that stood a large storage truck. At the very back, a single compartment, nondescript and smaller than the rest. Sehun’s feet propelled him towards it, curiosity getting the better of him.

Blackout blinds shut the interior off entirely from the new day. It took Sehun’s eyes a minute to adjust to the gloom, but when they did he blinked down at the sight of a sleeping figure on a floor-level mattress.

Jongin lay perfectly still at his feet, bare chest half concealed under a thin sheet. His features were soft and open for once. Suddenly the age difference between the two didn’t feel so vast. When Sehun crept closer to study him he again spotted the familiar chain looped around his neck, the shape of the ring standing out in a small lump from beneath the bedsheet. Could he…? But if the man woke up, how would he explain-

“What are you doing in here?”

Sehun yelped, springing backwards like he’d seen a ghost.

“This is the second time. Surely you’re not ‘lost’ again?” Jongin was sitting up now, voice laced with sleepy anger.

“N-no! I…” he fumbled, “I came to ask how you take your coffee.”

“How I…?” Jongin repeated incredulously, “Sehun, do you take me for a fool?”

“Not at all,” Sehun said quickly, “You said I had three days to prove myself?”

“Yes…”

“Then I’m not going to waste your time,” Sehun began to step back away from the bed, “But I can come back later.” His hand was on the door before he heard a response.

“Black. A splash of cold water.”

 

* * *

 

Jongin was staring down into his empty cup when he heard Kyungsoo’s silent approach across the moor, settling down beside him on the step. He pulled out a matchbook and struck a light, beckoning for Jongin’s pipe before handing it back. Jongin took a long drag and sighed.

“Early riser,” he acknowledged with a smirk.

Kyungsoo just shrugged, “You know I can’t sleep past the sun,” he said, taking a sip from his own mug, “the kid makes good coffee, I’ll give him that.”

“He has no place here,” Jongin muttered, voice low and stubborn.

Kyungsoo gave him a calm look, “Why’s that?”

“He’s too young.”

“Seventeen,” Kyungsoo corrected, “The same age you were when you ran away.”

Jongin snarled, averting his gaze, “He’s dead weight. Just another mouth to feed.”

“You gave the kid three days, Kai,” he said gently, watching Jongin’s tension unwind at the use of the childhood nickname, “You’ve got to honour that.”

“Who says so?”

“Everyone in there, for starters,” he nodded to the other trailer.

“Enough,” Jongin snapped, standing and turning back to his room, “He has until the end of the week to make his case. Then I’ll make my decision.” Just before the door closed he heard Kyungsoo’s quiet reply.

“…At this rate, I think you already have.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!! Please leave a comment or review :3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to finish my other stories before starting another but I really needed to get the start of this one out of my system! The others are all still in the works.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more. Comments/thoughts are a huge help too ♡


End file.
